2p Italy X Reader -Psycho-
by HeadLessKay
Summary: you are a psycho. you live in a mental hospital until, one day, a mysterious man shows you and takes you to his home. He wants to do an experiment mafia based on you. Somethings happen to you that are unusual. (warning: gore and probably Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**-hehehehe, new fanfic, 2p italy x (psycho) read, heads up, there is gore-**

You sat your normal room, a room with the walls painted white to match with your white straight jacket. You were in a mental hospital for being insane. You had became a Psycho. Your eyes peered in every corner of the room as you had a terrified face. you hated the room. they took you away from the circus you lived in. You used to kill people all the time in the circus but now you just sit in the room, wondering when they would kill you. You were scared, and it caused you to grow paranoid.

One day, the door opened and you looked up at the lady in green staring down at you. She stood you up and unbuckled the jacket and put handcuffs on you. You seemed more scared then ever. You was directed down a long hallway full with insane screams. you peered in every corner and looked up when you had come to a stop. a man stood in front of you. he had a brown hair with tan skin. his eyes were bright pinkish red and a small curl stuck out from the side of his head.

You were shaking as his hand reached over and held your face. you shivered at the warm touch. "seems stable enough." he said letting his italian accent roll off his tongue. you gulped and took a small gasp. "she is on her medication, so she won't do anything bad." A nurse said.

You flinched when the male grabbed your arm. You watched the nurses sigh and you studied the male's face as your body started to shake again. He brought you to a car, where you sat next to him. you looked at the car and then out the window, it was too much for you to take in, you had spent years in that white room. You felt the same warm hand grabbed you face and made you face the man sitting next to you. "what is your name, bella?" he asked.

"[n-name]" you stuttered. It was the first time you spoke in a while. he let go but you still kept eye contact. "why were you in there?" he asked. you looked down. "i..ate..someone..and i killed...to receive the full satisfaction...i wondered...if i cut off skin..would it still breath?" You explained. the man smirked.

"well, i am Luciano and from now on you are my psycho pet." he smirked with the italian accent making you shiver. You looked away and peered around the car. The car stopped in front of a building. you looked up and saw luciano get out of the car, he grabbed your arm and brought you out. Your eyes were wide and your mouth stayed blunt, no smile but no frown. You were pulled inside a mansion. Luciano guided you through long hallways and steps until he stopped in front a door. he opened it, and it seemed like an office. You were sat in a chair as Luciano leaned against the desk.

"tell me, bella, why are you so tense?" he asked. You didn't look at him, but instead you looked around the room as if someone was watching you, you felt as if eyes were everywhere. "they are everywhere...its painful...it lonely" you whispered to yourself. Luciano didn't seem pleased but you didn't even notice.

You looked up, finally making eye contact with Luciano. "w-what do you want with me? couldn't you just let me rot?" you asked with a shaky voice. "you are my psycho. i need you for an experiment. meaning I'm giving you permission to kill" luciano explained. Your eyes grew wide. "now!" you demanded instead of a question. "eager are we?" he asked and took off the cuffs. you stood up and luciano grabbed your wrist and pulled you into a room, where he changed your clothes. he looked at your body but it didn't bother you.

He then brought you to a room, with a boy chained up. Your hands were shaking with nervousness. "kill him," Luciano whispered in your ear, sending terrified shivers down your spine. Luciano left you in the room with the boy. He was watching, you could feel it. You slowly walked up to the boy and he looked up at you. he cursed in italian and you jolted a bit.

In the corner of your eye, you saw a tray. it had different kinds of knives. Slowly you walked over and looked at the different kinds. You grabbed any random knife, you poked to tip and dragged your finger down the blade making your finger bleed. You didn't feel it tho. You walked back over to the boy, madness filled your eyes as you slowly grew a smile that curl on each cheek. the boy looked scared. no. horrified. you leaned down and grabbed his arm, that was chained.

you dug the knife deep into his arm to hear his screams. You dragged the knife inside him and soon enough his arm fell to the ground. blood got all over you but the sensation of the screams filled your mind. You took the knife dropped it, you grabbed each side of his face and pulled, a ripping noise was heard and it went by so fast. you ripped his head off. you fell back and stared at the lifeless head. You held the head still and held out your hand as blood dripped on it. when there was enough, you poured it in your mouth, letting the salty red liquid pour down your mouth.

your laughter filled the room, then the door opened. luciano was standing there with a wide smirk. he walked up to you and held your face in his hands. you stopped laughing but the smile remained. He brought your lips to his, making you drop the head. You didn't blush. or move. for psychopaths do not feel love. he moved away and looked at you dead in the eye.

"_well done, my psycho" _

**_- hey, this is not a oneshot, there will be numerous chapters :0 hope you enjoy! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW- _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HETALIA. _**


	2. Chapter 2

You were put in a room, but this room was different. It has a bed and a dresser along with a nightstand and many different kinds of furniture. There was colors which made your eyes hurt a bit. Something caught your attention, the balcony. You opened the glass doors and walked onto the balcony. The wind blew by your face and the smell of the ocean was near. You looked down and saw the waves crashing into rocks and the beach below. You watched the sun slowly disappear into the horizon. You reminded you of the circus, when you spent times, sitting on the train you traveled in watching the sunset.

You felt so calm, since usually you was scared, it was nice to feel calm for once. You were already changed since Luciano ordered for you to be showered and a wardrobe change. You didn't care. You were enjoying the cool beach breeze when you heard footsteps behind you. Of course, it was Luciano. He had a small smirk and leaned on the balcony ledge next to you. "so bella, would you mind if i did experiments on you?" he asked. You shrugged and slowly faced you attention towards him.

"i don't know... if you need to..." you sighed. He smirked a bit more. He grabbed your waist and lifted your chin, so you both met eye level. He took out a vile, which made your eyes widen a bit. he brought you to a voided kiss then at the moment when you mouth remained opened her poured the liquid down your throat, then pulled you back into the kiss forcing you to swallow.

Quickly your vision blurred and you felt dizzy. You felt completely empty. You eyes widen again when the medicine made your head hurt. You slowly felt your body sink but Luciano still had his arms around you so you didn't fall. You tried to scream at the pain it was causing but no vice came out. You body felt a shock of numbness, and slowly you felt as if you were in a trance. Luciano picked you up and lay you on the bed,

"_sorry, bella, the medicine is still being tested out." _

* * *

The next morning, you opened your eyes and flung up. You were in a cold sweat. You looked around and found your self in the same room as yesterdays memories hit you. you got out of the bed and fell to the ground. You felt so weak. Finally, you managed to stand up, only to feel something heavy on your leg. You had anklet on your leg. You took a closer look and noticed the flashing light on it. It was a tracking device that Monitored your heartbeat. you walked to the door and opened it, while leaning on the wall for support since you felt so weak.

You limped down the hall that seemed endless. You tried to call out for help, but your voice came out as a weak whimper. For the first time in your entire life you actually felt pain. your body ached from head to toe. You tried opening doors but your strength had been wiped away. you finally came across a door that wasn't locked. you slowly turned the handle and a hand grabbed you from behind. they had a firm grip on your arm. You were turned around and pushed against the wall.

you wanted to fight back or kill the person in fact. But you had no strength to even stand up all the way. The person placed a gentle hand on your forehead. then the soft gentle voice came. "oh dear, bella, you have a fever." your vision was so blurry but you could make out the dark pink eyes starting at you. you felt your body slowly give out, making you almost fall. An arm wrapped around your waist and pulled your upwards. the arm traveled down to your legs and lifted you up.

as you were carried bridal style, you were brought back to the room you were in before. the male laid you on the bed and looked through some drawers. He pulled out something the looked purple. you sat up, trying to get away. He brought a vile to your mouth and forced your mouth open again. making you swallow. your breath slowed and your heart beat echoed in your head.

you vision was cleared as you saw luciano smirked before you. he was so beautiful. but he was scary. you started to breath fast and heavily as you panicked. you started to look around the room as fear fill your head. luciano tried to calm you down but you ended up pushing him away as you yelled and shouted. luciano sighed and laid you down as he began to kiss you rather aggressive. Afterwards you calmed down.

Luciano took another vile with a clear liquid now. your eyes widen with fear and anger. luciano placed his hand on your forehead. "shh, its okay amore. nothing to bad." he said softly. you cringed and felt his hand on your throat. his grip tightened making you whimper while you choked. He poured the liquid down your throat as he choked you. YOU swallowed by force and you felt like your heart just stopped.

you couldn't breath or see. everything turned numb. you tried to scream but it was too late. your chest hurt and you head pounded. everything was fuzzed out. the last thing you heard was:

_sleep well my psycho_

**_-okay! this is not the end! please leave a review and pm me if you want a request! :000- _**


	3. Chapter 3

you woke up, your eyes burned. you looked around. the room was empty. you got up and opened the door. no one was in the hallway. you were scared like hell. you didn't know what to do. then it came to mind. Run. you walked around the hallways until you found the main hall. a man stood in that area. you shook you head as panic ran through you. you jumped down most of the stairs and he stopped and ran at you. you saw Luciano. he was watching. you pushed the man's head down and jumped, pushing your body over him. you had a slow moment as you fell and tumbled down some stairs, then you got to your feet and ran to the door. Luciano looked mad now. you heard people running at you, but you didn't care. you banged your arm in the door, making it open as you ran out. the sun was incredibly bright making it hard to see. You ran out the door and didn't look back. fear was pushing you. you didn't look back or anywhere else. only forward. you had to break away. you had to get away. you had to hid. _Run. Run. Run. _the only thought in your head. you ran into a forest area, not caring where you were going. yells and cars were heard in the distant. _RUN. run this world isn't meant for you. Run, they are trying to stop you. RUN. Run, break out from society. its time to Run. _ the voice in your head repeated it. all you could think about was fear. Fear drove you. Paranoia filled your head. You jumped over a tree branch and only your footsteps filled your head. You were almost away, but someone grabbed your arm and pulled you back. _no mercy. _you grabbed their head and pulled. Anger was gone. only fear. You pushed their body down as you pulled. they screamed as you twisted their head, snapping their neck. they fell to the ground and you began to run. you ran for a bit longer. _run. they are trying to catch you. _your heart beat pounded as you ran. You froze when Luciano stood as your obstacle. People surrounded you. you looked around and felt your breath get heavy. Luciano walked to you and gently touched your cheek, he ran his thumb across your cheekbone. you panicked and felt him put his arm under your legs, bringing you up to his chest. lifting you. he carried you. he walked back to the mansion and carried you up the stairs. he brought you to a room, with only a table and two chairs, one on either side of the table. you were put down, you tried to get out the room but Luciano pushed you back gently. He put his arms on your shoulders and walked you to a seat. you sat down and he sat on the other side. you saw the huge glass and camera. you looked at Luciano, your focus didn't leave him. "tell me. what did you do?" he asked. you looked around the room, as panicked filled your head. "i..ran" you peeped and tilted your head, Luciano mocked. you felt panic in your body, but you weren't scared. Luciano stood up and left the room. You wanted to get up, but instead you stared at the empty seat in front of you. Luciano came back in. he set two pills in front of you. One was blue and the other was white. he sat down again. "the white will let you run." he said. "if you take that pill you can disappear and no one will know about you." he said. You looked at the white pill but the blue pill made sparks in your head. "and the blue?" you asked. Luciano smirked. "wow. you have curiosity. normally, if i told you a pill would let you hid, you would have chosen it. but you didn't. you asked for the blue. the medicine i have been giving you...is changing you." Luciano explained. your eyes widen. "but what about the blue?" you asked. Luciano raised an eyebrow. "i just told you about how I'm changing you and all you care about is the blue pill?" he sighed. "the blue pill makes you less panicked, it will slow your heart beat, since your heart is always at a quick pace. it will also make you calm. to make it simple, it calms your hormones. " Luciano explained and brushed his hair back. your eyes lose interest in the pills and were now on Luciano. You noticed how his skin was tanned perfectly and his eyes were pink, almost red, but there was a hint of brown. you wanted to touch him. you wanted his fingertips to drag across your skin. you wanted to run your hands through his hair. you were feeling some other emotion than fear. you gasped and grabbed the blue pill, shoving it down your throat. you wanted to calm your self from panicking at this new emotion. Luciano stood up and walked over to you. the entire world right there began to slow. you felt your breath slow. you felt...calm. Luciano stood next to you. You stood up quickly and grabbed his cheeks, your thumbs on his cheekbones and fingers across his jawline. you pulled him down slightly and pressed your lips to his. He did not kiss back. he stared at you. after moving away you smiled. you smiled,,,you felt happiness. "I..think..I am feeling..affection towards you" you mumbled and Luciano brushed some hair behind your ear. he kissed you again. "then i hope you don't regret your actions. " Luciano picked you up bridal style and carried you out the room, back to the his room.


End file.
